


the sun is shining

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Series: the promise [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Mind Control, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Powerful Loki, Reunions, Snark, Sparring, Thor loves Loki, loki isn't taking any of their shit, loki lives, thor is very into that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: It is hard to hope when you have nothing but a dream to hold on to. Yet, Loki had promised him, had told him he'd be back and Thor will wait. It hurts, but Thor will wait.And for once, Loki keeps his promise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the long-awaited reunion! i'd recommend reading the whole series to understand everything but you don't have to, so just enjoy!

1.

Heavy clouds gathered over Wakanda, Thor’s bad mood impacting the weather. He knew he was way too old to allow his powers this much control over him, but it was so  _ hard  _ to get a hold of himself when he felt like falling apart. Thor was afraid to go to sleep, as they’ve turned into nightmares, Loki’s cold, dead eyes staring into his every time he woke up. It was exhausting but Thor endured. This was his punishment for failing his people, the universe, Loki.

It’s been raining for 2 days, since that dream he had and with every passing hour, Thor’s hope died, little by little. He wanted to stay strong and hold onto it, but it was almost impossible when every time he woke up, there were only silence and cold air. Oh, how he longed to hear the familiar, mischievous laughter and even see a glint of steel as his brother moved to stab him again. Those were the things Thor could've never imagined missing, but here he was, desperate for even a speck of his brother’s presence. 

Thor’s heart ached every time he saw a speck of green, no matter if on clothing or walls or weapons. Every time his heart constricted painfully, to the point where it was difficult to breathe. It was ironic, how much pain he could normally take and not make a sound, stay silent and proud, but such little things could make him cry in pain and despair. Loki always had a way of changing everything, with a flick of his hand, that smirk dancing in the corner of his lips.

He had taken up to staying up until the sky brightened somewhat, as much as it could with heavenly clouds. It was too painful to sleep and Thor was a god, he could take much more physical exhaustion than others. He had even given up on naps, because every time he closed his eyes, there was Loki’s dead body, cold and unmoving, his eyes open and what was worse, never accusing, just resigned. 

The God of Thunder woke up in tears every time, begging Loki to forgive him, to come back. He had never been the one to plead, but it was Loki. Loki changed everything and Thor wasn’t ashamed to say that he could beg on his knees for Loki’s life. If only he had a chance.

He was starting to hate the hot weather in Wakanda, not because he didn’t like the warmth, but because it reminded him of how much he missed Loki. Everything reminded him of how much he missed Loki, but it was impossible not to think about how nice it would be to hug his brother. Loki had always smelled of winter and power, crisp and cool to the touch, soothing instead of biting. Hugging him always felt like a brush of fresh air, and even after all of the betrayals and the bad blood between them, Thor felt like home breathing in that scent. 

It hurt to think he may never smell it again. Yes, Thor tried to stay hopeful, to wait for his brother to come back but his heart was in pieces and it was so so hard. He just desperately kept on hoping and holding on.

 

2.

It was Okoye that found him and Thor looked at her with an as honest smile as he could muster. He was in awe of her, another strong, unrelenting woman with a soul harder and more resilient than any of the men he had fought with. Her and King Shuri, they kept going, kept fighting to keep Wakanda stable and safe, even after everything. Thor envied them their strength, their spirit that just wouldn’t be broken, even with a great tragedy. He had an incredible amount of respect for those women. 

“General Okoye,” he greeted her quietly as she came to stand next to him on the high balcony.

They could see the whole city from here, drenched in rain yet beautiful, even in its emptiness. It reminded him a bit of Asgard, great and stunning, yet so much more modern. Thor suddenly felt a bit homesick, though he had to admit it wasn't the place he missed, just the feeling of having a home, somewhere to belong. Now, he was suspended in space, without a tether, without anything to hold him in place. It wasn't a good feeling.

“King Thor,” she replied and Thoe laughed bitterly.

“Please, we all know I am no King, because what kind of King doesn’t have people to protect and a kingdom to look over?”

It had taken him  _ centuries  _ to start thinking about being a King that way. Before, Thor had been all about parties and battles, wealth and praise from others. He had been an immature, spoiled child with too big of an ego. Oh, how Thor regretted that now.

“You lost someone to this war,” Okoye stated calmly, as serious as ever. Her envied her even more because while he was falling to pieces, this incredibly strong woman just kept going because she had a mission, a goal. 

“I lost everything,” he whispered brokenly. “But in the end, as much as it shames me to admit, only Loki matters for I could be content just having him by my side.”

That was the painful truth, wasn’t it? Thor would be...maybe not fine but less broken if only he had his brother there, standing next to him with that infuriating smirk of his and soft eyes that only Thor could see. Together, they would bring back their people but how was Thor supposed to go on when half of his soul was gone?

“Loki. Your brother. He is the one responsible for the attack on America, New York.”

Okoye’s voice wasn't angry, she was just stating facts, but Thor cringed nonetheless. 

“Looking back at it, with all the knowledge I have now, I think it wasn’t all how we saw it,” Thor admitted honestly. Okoye was the first person he was telling this, but suddenly, Thor needed to get this out and she seemed as if she didn’t mind.

“His eyes, I-, Loki’s eyes were blue then, this sickly blue,” Thor shuddered as he recalled their fight. “But my brother’s eyes had been usually described as emerald green and I can confirm that. That...monster wasn’t him. My Loki isn’t a traditionally good person but that attack… It was something I would do when I was younger, the invasion I mean,” he scrambled to talk. “Loki is, ah, was much more refined. He’s-uh, he was a genius with a strategic mind and when I look back on it… It’s obvious that he hadn’t been fully in control.”

Okoye stayed silent as if thinking it over.

“It does not matter now,” she finally said, her voice not rude, just...clinical. “You love him, and even if he was responsible for the attack, you would still love him.”

She wasn’t wrong. Thor couldn’t imagine a reality, where he didn't love Loki, no matter what. His brother could do anything, and he would still love him with all of his heart, how naive that was?

“Loki was...Loki was like a comet where I am a planet. He would go away and come back, different each and every time yet with the same core. And just like a comet, I always knew that he  _ would  _ come back. No matter how long it took. Now, I’m not so sure.”

 

3.

The second person to talk to Thor was Rocket the Rabbit. Thor was in his usual spot, the high balcony that overlooks the city and he stayed silent when the Rabbit came closer. For a long while, they sat together in silence and Thor was painfully reminded that his friend didn't know if his family was okay. They were all in space and it was impossible to know for sure.

“They’re not coming back, are they?” Rabbit finally asked, his voice startlingly quiet and unsure, nothing like his usual brash attitude. Thor could relate.

“You want to hope,” he replied quietly.

He could also relate to that. Yes, Loki had come to him in his dream, telling him to just wait but how much of it was true and how much was just his restless mind and broken heart looking for a way to feel better? Thor may never know. After all, they were both gods, they could live for thousands of years and they still have so much more to go. He could spend centuries waiting for Loki to come back, but Thor thought he might. Yes, the hope would almost die at the end, but he would wait, even with his heart slowly breaking.

“Don’t think it’s wise,” Rabbit sighs, his ears dropping down. 

He had lost Tree, someone Thor knew he viewed as his son and living in this uncertainty must be terrible. Though, he had a similar situation. Loki could come back but he also could never see him again. He could really be dead, finally this time.

“But you can’t help it. Hope always dies last,” Thor sighed deeply.

Hope always dies last, after each and every family member, when you’re left alone, to weep and begging for them to be back. That was when the hope died and that was the end. You were left, broken and lonely, knowing that there was nothing left.

“I don’t have much left, do I?” Rabbit asked sardonically and Thor just sighed. 

He wasn't the person to console, not when he himself was a mess of sleepless nights and tears, his heart falling apart. They just stayed in silence together, looking over the city, trying to find peace in this mess of deaths and destruction.

 

4.

It was another rainy day in Wakanda, Thor for once talking to Captain, in the main space where they all resided. They were both cold and broken, left alone by those they loved and Thor felt a bit sympathetic towards Steve. He too had lost someone he’d just gotten back, Sergeant Barnes torn from his side before they could even talk properly. Thor understood that pain, as Loki had only come back to him, they’ve only begun to rebuild their relationship when Thanos had come. 

Shuri was there, looking exhausted and older than ever, the burdens of being a King weighing heavily on her shoulders. Thor could see the pain she felt, from losing her brother and half of her people, a new friend she’d made. They were all...broken, torn to pieces and it was hard to just focus on going on when there was no distinct road or direction. Thor had a feeling they were just all floating in space, unsure of what to do, with only blind rage and grief to guide them.

There was a sudden break in the conversation when one of the Dora warriors addressed the King.

“Your majesty, there had been an unauthorized break through the barrier. We cannot recognize the ship, yet it found the entrance easily.”

Shuri immediately jumped to her feet and almost run to the screen. There, he pulled up the cameras and they all saw an old, small, battered spaceship flying towards the city. Thor recognized it as one of the trash ships used by fugitives and others of that kind. It was old and dangerous to fly but apparently, someone had been desperate enough.

The Rabbit perked up but then immediately frowned when he saw the ship.

“Quill would never leave his ship alone and use this garbage,” he muttered, his ears dropping down yet again.

There were so many possibilities, so many dangers, but the ship just flew further, lowering itself to the ground. They didn’t have any cameras to show them who exactly it was, but the sensors told them there were three people, two males and one female stepping out.

Thor was just about to offer to go there when suddenly the storm started to calm down. Bit by bit, the sky cleared and before long, the sun was shining warmly at them, bathing the whole city in its golden hue. Thor’s heart stopped for a second and that treacherous hope started to yet again rise in his chest.

Everyone got up and walked downstairs and Thor wearily followed. For once, he didn’t feel like a fierce warrior and a god, but a scared man, desperately hoping to see the one he loved. Thor stayed in the back when the newcomers arrived - a man and a woman. He easily recognized Tony Stark, weary and sad, almost broken but visibly happy to be back on Earth. The woman was a mystery, clearly alternated, pulled apart and then put back together, blue and hardened. His heart was just starting to fall when suddenly, there was a voice.

“Eyes up, brother. The sun is shining.”

The world froze. For a moment, Thor was sure he was having a heart attack or some other Midgardian illness because it certainly wasn’t healthy to have such an elevated heartbeat. He swallowed and hesitantly turned around, fighting with himself to keep his eyes open.

Loki was there.

Dressed in green and black leather, arms folded and stance cocky, his beloved brother was there. He wasn’t smirking for once and in place of his usual cocky snarl was a soft smile. His eyes, green and familiar were gentle, shining with happiness in the same way they had in his dream. Loki...Loki was there.

The moment he realized it, Thor was running. He almost jumped into Loki’s arms but his brother easily held him up, stronger than he looked. The God of Thunder pushed his face into his neck and just breathed. There it was, that clean, crisp smell of winter and power. His seiðr, familiar and warm enveloped Thor when he sobbed into Loki’s shoulder.

“Loki, brother,” he whimpered brokenly, clutching him probably a bit too hard, pushed into him as close as he could.

This was...everything. This was his brother coming back, just like he’d promised, with a warm smile and cool hands. They settled on Thor’s back and waist to hold him up, stable and familiar and everything he’d ever wanted. 

“I told you and here we are, with the sun shining upon us again,” Loki whispered near his ear and Thor only clutched him tighter. 

“I missed you. I thought you really died this time,” Thor admitted in a broken whimper, eyes still closed.

He just wanted to take Loki in, his cent and his solid form under Thor’s hands, his  seiðr subtly trying to make him feel better. This was Loki, his Loki.

“There’s no me without you and there’s no you without me, Thor,” Loki said soothingly, as of he thought it was stupid of him to ever doubt his brother. Maybe it was. “I’ll always come back to you, no matter what Fate throws at us. Just like you always come back to me.”

They stayed silent for a while, Thor slowly calming down and Loki running his hands up and down his back, sometimes ruffling his hair and whispering quiet reassurances into his ear. It was all so unlike his brother, so until the one he’d come to expect with a blade that Thor couldn’t help but melt. Maybe it was all only because of Thanos and the destruction, but for now, Loki was soothing him gently, uncaring about others and Thor felt complete for the first time in 3 days. 

Thor was aware that people around them were talking, but then Loki raised his arm and the voices stopped. He glanced around, a wet chuckle escaping him when he realized that his brother just silenced everything around them, making the mortals gape quite like fishes. He pulled away just to look Loki in the eyes and his brother shrugged unapologetically.

“I’ve been meaning to do this since I got Stark and Nebula off Titan,” he explained with a wicked smile, and Thor just couldn’t help himself.

He leaned in and pressed his shaking lips against Loki’s as if it was the most natural thing to do. His brother didn’t even tense, just smiled slightly against his lips and tightened his hold on Thor, one hand on his lower back and another in his hair as they kissed. 

Thor poured all of his feelings into it, the despair and grief of being left alone, the hope and the elevation, the love he felt towards him. Loki responded well, opening his lips and allowing their tongues to tangle as they got lost in each other. Loki’s seiðr was tangling the air around them, closing them in their own little bubble. 

They broke apart panting, Loki half-smiling, half-smirking at him and Thor just grinning, cheeks still wet with tears but feeling so much better.

“Took you long enough, you oaf,” Loki chided him gently and Thor sent a tiny lighting his way in retaliation.

Loki’s laughter sounded in the air, rolling off his tongue like gold, and Thor finally felt alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more powerful loki in this chapter but im working on a fight scene and some truly bamf extra loki, i promise  
> it may take a while though because i hit some low points and i need to get back to writing  
> enjoy!

1.   
It did feel a bit like a dream, with Thor pressed against his side, his lips still tingling from the passionate, desperate kiss. Loki knew he was awake, that much was clear, and yet it was hard to believe because he’d been waiting for this to happen for centuries. They’ve been dancing around this tension between them for so long, both of them too scared to make a move, maybe not happy but content to stay in this impasse.    
Now though, it was gone. That tension, overwhelming from time to time, was gone and instead Loki felt lighter than he’d felt almost his whole life. Thor was beaming at him and Loki rolled his eyes playfully, choosing not to ruin the moment with any sarcastic remark. He wasn't sure why, maybe because of how broken Thor had looked, maybe because of his tears and his happiness, maybe because of the kiss…   
It didn’t matter though, not when his brother looked so happy and radiant, and Loki actually felt complete. He sighed deeply, looked around and finally dropped the spell.   
Almost immediately they were assaulted by a flood of voices, some screaming, some demanding answers and then one just asking,   
“Isn’t that his brother?”   
Loki chuckled and located the person. It was a genetically modified racoon, short and rather vicious looking. His brother laughed and shrugged, one arm wrapping around Loki’s shoulder. He let his own slide around Thor’s waist in retaliation, appreciating how it made Thor melt just a tiny little bit.   
“He’s adopted,” Thor explained and Loki only snorted. Yes, because him being adopted explained how they managed to get to that point. Though maybe, it was better that way. The amazing story of Loki and Thor and how exactly everything came to be between them was theirs and only theirs.   
“He’s also the one responsible for the New York attack,” Captain Rogers stated, his eyes stormy and angry, already reaching for a weapon.   
Loki raised his eyebrow and twitched his fingers. Rogers froze as he was and everyone turned to face him.   
“I believe, Captain Roger's, that you should not speak about things you have so little understanding of,” he drawled. “You may also want to refrain from immediately trying to attack one of two people capable of actually defeating Thanos.”   
Everyone froze then and stared at him in silence. Only Stark was watching him with dark, calculating eyes. Loki smirked, though it lacked its usual humour and cheekiness. It would take a while before they understood just how powerful he really was, but Loki didn’t care much. They just needed to understand their role in this whole ordeal - it wasn’t him and Thor helping them, but rather the Midgardians supporting the gods.    
“Explain,” Rogers ordered, making Loki snort.   
This mortal was trying to order him around, how funny.   
“I think the right Midgardian expression would be ‘hold your horses, Captain’,” Loki said with raised eyebrows and Thor squeezed him a bit tighter.   
His brother was staying surprisingly silent, but Loki suspected he was still processing everything. He leaned slightly up to press a kiss to Thor’s jaw, the hand on his waist tightening just a bit, to remind Thor this was real.   
“I do what I want, when I want and I certainly don’t take orders from you,” Loki said with steel in his voice.  “I will explain as much as I wish to explain and you will listen in silence, without interrupting me.”   
Rogers and Romanoff opened their mouths to say something but Thor was faster.    
“I think, friends, it would be best to do as Loki says.”   
His voice was grave and rather commanding, making everyone close their mouths again. Loki smirked, proud of his brother for standing up when it was needed, even to his friends. Thor had come such a long way from the stupid, spoiled child he’d been before, never seeing anything wrong that his friends had done. This was a man Loki could admit he loved, as twisted as his love was.   
“Maybe we could relocate, your highness?” he asked, smiling at the young girl in King regalia.   
Shuri only nodded, watching him with sharp, brilliant eyes.   
  
2.   
They all settled on the big sofas in, what looked like, a living room. Thor pulled Loki close and he came easily, letting his brother wrap himself around him. Loki smiled, hidden in Thor’s neck and pulled away to look his brother in the eyes.   
“Aren’t you affectionate today,” he teased gently, raising one hand to cup Thor’s face.   
Thor only smiled in reply and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. Loki chuckled quietly as others settled and leaned up to whisper in Thor’s ear,   
“Don’t think I didn’t notice the hideous new eye, brother. We will have a talk about it.”   
Everyone glanced up at them when Thor burst out laughing, while Loki just smirked at his brother, his green eyes glinting in the light. Finally, the God of Thunder calmed down and Loki turned his gaze to the Midgardians. Immediately, his eyes turned cold and calculating, something powerful lighting them up.   
For the first time, they all thought that there was something about Loki they haven’t thought about. This weird sense of power, which crackled the air around him, made the Sun shinS again.   
“Now is the time for me to talk and for you to listen,” Loki announced, looking at them with hard eyes. “I trust you to control yourself and stay silent when I explain some of the things that had happened. If anyone will even twitch in my or Thor’s direction, or make any move to stand up, I will throw them out. Do we understand each other?”   
Suddenly, the room felt a lot colder, as if Loki’s words held power in them. They all nodded, though not happy about the situation. Yet, even Rogers couldn’t deny that there was just something about Loki’s tone that made him sit in place.   
“It is quite important for you to understand that you start seeing morals and unforgivable sins differently once you pass 500 years old,” Loki started, leaning back into Thor’s hold. He wasn’t going to pour his heart out to them, but they needed to know the basics. “The thing that also changes is how you view the world. Life can get boring and you either run head fast into battles and drink yourself into oblivion,” he looked at Thor, who smiled sheepishly. “Or you start to play games. You play game after game after game, always jumping away things get too boring again and starting a new game. That is how I got named the God of Mischief,” he explained. “In my opinion, it was sort of lazy, as no one really bothered to look deeper. I am Chaos. I create it and I relieve in it, I see all of the possibilities and I use them to my own gain. I could’ve been one of the most known and powerful gods in the universe, but it’s...boring.” Loki snickered at their disbelieving faces. “It is so much fun to surprise others with how powerful you are, with how much you can actually do. I’ve been playing games for over 1500 years.”   
The room was silent after that, everyone looking at him with intense eyes. Loki could feel the shift in the air, the change in how everyone saw him. It wasn't finished yet, but it was s start. It was important that they understood that he was just as powerful as Thor and sometimes even more dangerous.    
“Captain Rogers,” he turned to face the man with a smirk. “You mentioned the attack on the New York… Yet none of you actually listened to Stark when he was telling you about the danger in the space, did you?” Loki asked coldly. “That was Thanos, with his army and ancient power. Did you think that I just found a willing army, as chaotically evil as they would get and bent them to my will? That is a terrible plan.”   
Romanoff was looking at him with curiosity, everything coming together in her eyes and Dr Banner was just resigned. He had probably understood earlier, back on Stakaar and now he was just hearing the whole story.   
“I’m a strategist, a diplomat. I am many things, but not a madman who tries to ‘take over the world’ starting from the headquarters of one of your government organizations. I am smart, no matter what you think, so yes I was surprised that Thor didn’t notice anything.”   
Thor sagged against him and Lok caught his hand to squeeze it gently. He had more than enough time to come to terms with everything and forgive his brother, just like he forgave him, time after time. That was behind them and there was no sense to dwell on the past. It never led to anything good and they’ve only just found each other.   
“Whether or not you realized it already, I was being controlled by Thanos during the invasion,” Loki explained patiently. Thor made a small, wounded sound and Loki sent a small spark of his magic, to soothe his brother. “A bit before the whole Midgardian mess I had fallen from the Bifrost and unfortunately been found by Thanos. You can imagine what he’d done.”   
Silence fell over the room and Loki noticed that Nebula shifted, uncomfortable. Yes, she probably understood it better than ever, could perfectly imagine what an angry Mad Titan had done to the God of Chaos. Loki only shuddered slightly and subtly pressed himself closer to Thor. It was behind him, but he still had nightmares about it, from time to time.    
“And so I came, half-mad but desperate not to let Thanos win. I managed to spin everything so that you finally start to work together and in the end, he had none of the Infinity Stones,” he finished his tale with a smirk. “Really, you should be thanking me now.”   
Thor chuckled quietly, clearly forcing himself to, as his hold on Loki was just a bit too tight, too desperate. Loki sighed and forced his brother to look at him. Thor’s eyes were sad and full of guilt, desperate.   
“Stop that this instant,” Loki ordered quietly, for a moment not caring about anyone seeing them. “What happened is in the past and there is no sense in dwelling on it. We are here now, with all of the awareness given to us by the Norns. I am here, brother.”   
Thor nodded, a bit choked up and squeezed Loki’s hand. He checked over his brother again, before turning back to the stunned mortals.   
“As you can see, the reality is a bit different from what you’d thought it was. But again, it all depends on the perspective,” he mused, green eyes dancing playfully again. “We shall leave you to think about it now, but don’t think too hard, I suspect your puny mortal brains may not take it well.”   
With that, Loki pushed himself up and pulled Thor with him, tugging him out of the room. Just before he walked out, Loki turned to glance at the Midgardians with a smirk.   
“Oh, and you are allowed to speak and move now. I would  _ hate  _ to cause your little brains overheating from thinking in silence.”   
  
3.   
Thor didn’t care much about what his friends were thinking, not when Loki was there, holding him close and looking at him softly. He was aware that he was probably looking at Loki as if he had single-handedly created the universe, but Loki didn't seem to mind. Thor sent his brother a tender look and lead him to his room. They were quiet as they walked, Loki letting Thor get used to it and Thor too overwhelmed to actually do more than clutch Loki’s hand close and gaze at him.   
Once they entered the room and door closed behind them, Thor put his hands on Loki’s face, pulled him in and kissed him again. Just like before, Loki responded immediately, one hand sliding to Thor’s neck and another around his waist to pull their bodies close. Thor smiled slightly into the kiss and hummed quietly, his eyes slipping closed as he drowned in the sensation.    
Loki’s smell and power enveloped him in a safe embrace and Thor felt safe as if nothing could touch him. He was a powerful god and an excellent fighter but he did enjoy being protected like that. Just like he protected Loki.   
His brother pulled away and Thor bit back a whine, but chased him with his lips. Then, there were cool fingers in his hair and he stopped, opening his eyes. Loki was looking at him with a tender smirk, as alive as ever, yet happier than Thor had ever seen him. He was almost radiating happiness if one knew where to look for it and Thor’s heart warmed when he realized it was because of him.    
“Will you explain to me what this abomination of eyes is doing here?” Loki asked him seriously but his eyes were dancing.   
“Rabbit gave it to me,” Thor announced. “So that I could have a better field of sight.”   
“Rabbit?” Loki raised an eyebrow and Thor frowned. “There was no rabbit, Thor, what are you talking about?”   
“The fluffy, short one with a tail,” Thor explained with a smile back on his face. “That's Rabbit.”   
His brother fell silent for a while before he started to chuckle.   
“Thor, that’s a racoon,” he deadpanned and Thor shook his head. “Do you even know what a rabbit looks like?”   
Thor shook his head again, happily and pushed Loki down on the bed before his brother could say anything. Loki groaned but took his weight, his arms wrapping around Thor’s body with ease. Suddenly, he was reminded of those long nights on Asgard, both of them so young and so close. They used to sleep in one bed, Loki creating shapes and telling stories and Thor, wide-eyed, listening intently. Thor missed those moments.   
“What are you thinking about, you oaf?” Loki suddenly asked, tugging at his hair.   
Thor shrugged with a sad smile, eyes slightly wistful.   
“I recalled our childhood and all of those sleepless nights,” he explained and Loki’s eyes softened. “I miss those moments.”   
His brother hummed, suddenly silent. Thor nestled himself in Loki’s neck and just breathed. He had long ago learned that Loki would speak once he was ready and wanted to. There was no reason to try and make him talk faster.   
“I understand that you miss that childhood innocence and that pure bond between us and I relate to that, to some degree,” Loki finally said and Thor grunted, waiting for him to continue. “Yet, I cannot regret everything that had happened later. I miss those moments like you would miss a good memory, but I do not wish that things were just like they had been then. In some way, we needed everything that came later, the betrayals and pain and hate. All of that had shaped us and shown us our capacity to forgive, the depth of our love. In that way, I do not miss our childhood. I am happy with what we have now, including all of the scars and loss. We are as the past has shaped us and as we define ourselves. I cannot miss those moments when I’m happier now that I had been then.”   
Thor was slightly shocked. His brother always had a way with words but never before he had been so honest and straightforward about his feelings. Yes, they’ve said “I love you” before, but nothing that would hold a candle to that. He knew he’d never be able to give Loki a similar speech, words had never been his best forte. Yes, he’d gotten better but how was Thor supposed to respond to that?    
Finally, he gathered himself enough to actually say something, voice small but full of love.   
“I wouldn’t change what we have, not for anything,” Thor whispered, tiny bolts of lightning running up and down his arms. “Even if you’re an asshole and you love pranking me and your pride is just terrible, I wouldn’t change it. I love you as you are, even if sometimes I want to push you out of the window.”   
Loki only laughed at him, not denying anything and tugged at his hair. That was enough. They said their big declarations but Thor knew they probably would never say that again. They didn’t need to, just like that dream had shown him. Little things.   
  
4.   
“If you’ll allow me to move, I will do something about that eye of yours,” Loki muttered, his hands carding through Thor’s hair.   
His brother only groaned, not moving an inch so Loki firmly pushed, until Thor fell off the bed with a shout. He chuckled and propped himself up on his elbow, glancing down at his brother with a smirk.   
“You look awfully comfortable here,” he teased and Thor grunted, before getting up and glaring at him playfully.   
Loki only raised an eyebrow and patted space next to him, signalling for Thor to sit down. Once he did, Loki pushed himself up and stood next to the bed, looming over his brother.   
“Go on, get this horrid thing out,” he instructed Thor impatiently, quite desperate for it to be away. It was astonishingly ugly, the shade of yellow rather not flattering. “It so happens I am rather fond of your blue eyes and I will not spend the rest of my life looking at this abomination.”    
Thor chuckled but did as Loki said and soon enough he was staring at Thor’s empty eye socket. In his years, Loki’d seen far worse things so he just took a deep breath and put his hand over it. He couldn’t mess it up and while healing wasn't his forte, he was willing to go an extra mile for Thor. And for his own sense of decorum.   
“Now, you’re aware that I am no healer, but you must stay still and not interfere with your own power. I’d hate to mess it up and be stuck with some other horrific sight for the rest of our lives,” Loki snarled and got to work.   
It wasn’t easy. Loki didn’t have any tissue to work on so he had to actually create everything himself. His seiðr slowly started to seep into Thor’s head, dulling the pain and nerves enough that Thor didn’t feel much of his work. Loki took his time, too focused on his task to notice anything else, pushing more and more seiðr into the eye socket, until he had what he wanted. He closed his eyes and let his seiðr replicate the colour from memory. Loki had spent enough time staring into Thor’s eyes that it was child’s play to make it look exactly the same.   
Finally, he pulled his hands away and Thor opened his eyes. Loki smiled. It looked the way it had before He destroyed it, now full of gratitude and awe. Thor laughed happily and immediately pulled Loki into his arms, making him hiss in displeasure.   
“Thank you brother!” he almost yelled, squeezing him close. Loki only sighed and shifted so that he was more comfortable and cupped Thor’s face.   
“Please, I did it for my own sense of decorum, you oaf,” he scoffed but Thor only smiled knowingly, making Loki roll his eyes. “And I swear to Norns, Thor, if I will see anything like this again, I will make you regret it.”   
His brother nodded with a laugh.   
“I wouldn’t dare a second time, I promise,” he teased and Loki smirked.    
They sat like that for a while, not saying anything, just breathing, as Thor got used to his new eye and Loki relished in the moment. Thor was warm and solid under him and it felt surprisingly natural to touch like that. Just Loki sitting on top of his brother, hands rubbing his shoulders with green hue around them, Thor gazing at him. He felt much better about being admired with blue, familiar eyes than he had been about that horrific yellow one.   
Then, Loki felt Thor’s hold on him tightening and he got ready for the unavoidable question.   
“How did you survive?”   
Loki sighed deeply and smiled at his brother.   
“Thor, I am as much of a god as you are and I have my seiðr at my disposal. It really is harder to kill me than Thanos believes,” he explained with a smirk. “I’m also a Jotun, which gives me much more tolerance for the coldness and emptiness of space. I used some of the Space Stone’s power and threaded it with mine, to create a spell that allowed me to play dead long enough to convince him. Also thanks to the Stone’s generosity I managed to transport myself to a completely different part of the universe, where my seiðr could safely work to bring me back to full health.”   
It sounded rather easy but Loki had to use an awful amount of power and control to be able to pull that off. Stone’s raw energy wasn’t easy to use, especially in such an intricate way and he had to really push himself. It was worth it though.   
“You used an Infinity Stone,” Thor breathed in awe and Loki smirked at him proudly.   
“Please brother, have more faith in my abilities,” he teased, eyes sparkling. “I’ve had some time to get to know the Stone and it was willing to share. I always asked nicely.”   
At that, Thor burst out laughing and squeezed him close. Loki suffered through it, deciding he could allow his brother that. He had thought Loki dead for a few days.   
“You still manage to astonish me, even after all these years,” Thor muttered.   
“That’s good, I’d hate to become boring.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you liked it and also tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter.  
> if you want to talk, hit me up on tumblr: amazinghellawfulheaven  
> love


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some bamf loki and lovely sparring. i suck at fight scenes but oh well  
> enjoy

1.

Loki had been expecting the knock at the door when it came, but that did not mean he was happy about. Once again he pushed Thor away until his brother landed on the floor with a grunt, and sat up just as the door opened. Loki raised an eyebrow at Captain Rogers who was watching them with strange eyes. Really, mortals were just so easily distracted it was almost funny.

“Can we help you with something, Captain?” he asked politely as his brother finally get up from the floor and turned to smile sadly at his friend.

“Friend Steve! Do you wish us to return to the main area?”

Rogers only nodded and left, leaving Loki thinking. The man looked as if he had lost someone dear to him, quite like Thor had looked before noticing him. While Loki couldn't force himself to feel sorry for Rogers, he knew loss and he could understand that pain. Just as the rest of the universe, since Thanos had wiped half of it clean. They all knew loss. 

Loki stood up gracefully and walked to the door, Thor trailing him dutifully. While his brother didn't outright cling to him, Loki could tell that he wanted to and he shifted just a bit closer to Thor. He thought that the mortals had more than enough evidence that he did, in fact, have feelings, but seeing Thor so broken and sad only brought him pain. For so long he’d been trying to convince himself that he didn’t need Thor, didn’t care about him, but the reality was so much different. Loki actually loves his brother, just like Thor loved him, but they’ve had issues expressing and accepting it.

It was painful that they both had to go through so much to finally meet each other in the middle. They both had to lose so much, shed so much blood and tears, to really understand and accept each other. In a way, it was beautiful, but Loki had always been very practical. For him, that was just them being stubborn and prideful and he actually hated himself a bit for that. 

Loki shook himself from the memories when they reached a big door and opened them dramatically. Everyone stared at them and he just had to smirk. He was sure that they made a striking image, darkness and light mixed together, both of them almost emanating power. Thor was finally holding himself high and straight, his shoulders squared and eyes shining. It was a welcome sight.

They walked to their seats in silence and sat down, Loki observing each of the mortals. They all looked slightly broken, a haunted look in their eyes and he could relate. They were all broken, but they had to keep fighting or the universe would be doomed. 

“You have your eye back,” the racoon noticed and Loki smirked when Thoe beamed proudly.

“Loki decided he can’t stand it and healed my real eye,” he announced and they all looked at him in surprise.

Loki only shrugged.

“Have you seen that abomination? It was  _ hideous, _ ” he stressed, making Stark snort.

“Enough,” Rogers decided and Loki just couldn’t stop himself from raising his eyebrows.

“I see there is something you want, Captain,” he drawled, looking Rogers straight in the eyes.

The mortal fought very hard not to flinch and Loki pushed back a satisfied smirk. Even though he wasn’t the villain of their story he still had that effect. It was flattering really.

“We don’t trust you,” Rogers said bluntly. “But we will work with you because there isn’t much to look forward to now. We need all the help we can get. But, we need to know what you’re capable of.”

They all nodded along and Loki fell silent for a while. As much as he wanted to, it really wasn’t the time for jokes, he could see it in their eyes. So he had to answer truthfully.

“Quite honestly, I am not sure what I am fully capable of,” he said and someone snorted. “I am not a god of one, singular thing like Thor. There are so many opportunities in my hands and I just have to...spin them. My seiðr is, as far as I am aware, the most potent and powerful in the universe, if we are speaking about just raw power, no addictions and power sources. I have rarely used it to its full capacity as there hadn’t been many moments when I had needed it. As far as I know, with an external power source in the form of the Infinity Stones, I am capable of coming back to life, given the time and opportunity is there.”

That left everyone stunned and Banner look straight at him.

“You can control the Stones?” he asked in disbelief and Loki snorted.

“Of course not,” he said simply. “No one is truly capable of controlling the Stones without any help, but I can use their energy, which they share easily. It is not effortless, but it’s possible.”

“Well, clearly Thanos can control the Stones,” Romanoff spoke and Loki sighed again. Those mortals could be so dense at times it was frustrating.

“And if you could recall what I just said, he is doing so using some outside  _ help.  _ Everything he’s doing wouldn’t be possible without the gauntlet, which allows him to harness and manipulate their power. He’s old and powerful but, as far as I am aware, there are no more beings in this universe that can safely and on their own control all of the Stones.”

Loki watched with satisfaction as his little monologue forced them to think. They clearly hadn’t thought about the whole idea behind the Stones, not that Loki could blame him. He was just much older and more knowledgeable than them. And than Thor, in all honesty, as his brother was also staring at him in surprise.

“Returning to your question, Captain, the true limits of my abilities may not be known, but I think Thor would be more than happy to spar with me, as to show you some of my capabilities,” he offered and his brother immediately perked up.

“That is an amazing idea, Loki!” he exclaimed happily, clearly overjoyed at the prospect of sparring with him.

It’s been such a long time since they just sparred, trained together and not fought against each other. Years, really and Loki had to admit he was a tiny bit excited. He hadn’t trained with Thor since his brother reached his full potential and it was bound to be interesting. A worthy opponent, really.

The mortals though, weren’t convinced.

“We’ve seen you fight Thor, Merlin, and he wiped the floor with you,” Stark reminded them and Loki almost left the room.

It felt a bit as if none of them were actually listening and it reminded him so much of a young Thor that it was infuriating. Thankfully, Dr Banner seemed to have at least half a brain.

“He said he had been playing then,” he said quietly. “We can’t really know what he can do and it's a good idea. You can feel his fighting style and see his strengths.”

The room fell silent again before the young King finally spoke.

“It is a good idea, we can all benefit from it,” she said, her voice commanding.

She was playing her role well, but Loki could see how lost she really was, and who could blame her? He guessed she was around 16, such a young age to be crowned a King after a tragic death of your older brother. She had an enormous weight on her shoulders yet she was carrying it well. Better than either him or Thor had.

 

2.

The field was big and empty, perfect for sparring, especially if Thor would decide to go full Thunderer and Loki really hoped he would. He’d never fought his brother like that and it really was exhilarating.

The mortals were standing quite a bit to the side and Loki raised his hands, threading a spell that created a wall between them and the gods. It wouldn't be good if a lost lighting or one of his spells went sideways and hurt their allies. It would require of Loki to actually heal them and he wasn't really in hurry to do so.

“All is fair?” Thor asked, a wicked glint in his eyes, that made Loki smirk.

Thor had came such a long way and this man, standing in front of him was the best version of himself. A bit broken, with darkness creeping upon the edges, yet perfect. More perfect than he’d ever been.

“Why of course, brother,” Loki purred.

Thor nodded and there came the Stormbreaker, the air already crackling with energy. Instantly, his own weapon responded, as if drawn by the axe. They were, after all, made for each other. 

Loki hummed and called  Lævateinn into existence and enjoyed how Thor’s eyes widened. He breathed deeply and tightened his hold, feeling the power already course through the spear. It complimented his own power perfectly and Loki raised his head, changing the spear into a longsword as he did so.

“This is Lævateinn,” he introduced Thor calmly and his brother only smiled sagavely. They were equals now. “I couldn’t let you just run around with this massive axe and destroy everything with it, so I asked Eitri to make me a weapon. As you can see, it changes forms, just as I do.”

“It’s high time you moved from that little knives,” Thor teased him, shifting his stance into a defensive one. 

“Remember,” Loki remarked, just before they started. “Everything is allowed.”

With that, it started and Thor jumped at him, skilfully positioning himself so that Loki had to face him. He only smirked and raised his hands, the sword changing into a spear in mid-move. Loki grunted at the force but held his ground as the air vibrated from the blunt power that came from their weapons.

Not giving Thor time to react, he shifted his stance, called his ice powers and promptly swiped his brother off his feet. Thor got up almost immediately but his eyes were full of pride. Loki sent Thor a little smile and just continued his attack.

Both of their styles had changed over the years, became more deadly, sharper and faster, both of them using to fighting for their lives. Yet, for all of the grace and speed Thor had acquired, Loki was still faster than him. He was refraining from using his  seiðr just yet, unwilling to let the fun end. It was actually exhilarating, sparring with someone on his own level, another god, a person he had trained with for his whole life. They knew each other yet they still could surprise each other and they were both grinning widely as they fought.

“I don’t know, Loki, your stick isn't really intimidating,” Thor threw his way, actually panting for breath a bit.

Loki’s laughter sang in the air as he swiftly swiped under Thor’s arm and slashed across his side. His brother hissed but didn;t relent, and they both danced away.

“Your axe isn’t really subtle, and still you are yet to hit me with it,” he teased back, eyes dancing with mirth.

Loki had not thought about how freeing and healing it would be to spar with Thor like that. The universe was ending, hell, it had already ended, but Loki couldn;t remember a time when he felt better about who he was and his relationship with Thor. Ironically, they needed all that came between them to truly find the strength and extent of their love for each other.

They slowly found each other rhythms and it became harder and harder to lie a punch, and easier to duck and predict Thor’s next movement. They found each other all over again, both of them to much more mature and willing to meet in the middle and that made their spar so much more fluent and like dancing. It hit Loki that he never again wanted to fight against Thor, just next to him, and from the look in his brother's eyes, he thought the same.

 

3.

They were all watching with wide eyes. Yes, Steve knew that they were technically gods, a different species, something beyond them, but it was truly stunning to watch them fight. It was even a bigger shock that Loki was easily holding his own and actually successfully attacking Thor, who seemed to fight with his whole body. This wasn’t an older brother letting his younger sibling win, this was pure skill and years of training shining through.

They started slow, trying each other out, teasing each other and jumping, but after a while, they got a hang of each other and after that, Steve could only stare, awed. They  _ danced  _ around each other, predicting a hit before it came and teasingly just almost grazing each other with a blade. Loki’s weapon looked rather slender next to Thor’s but it was resilient and easily took the hits, the force of them spreading through the air. Loki actually seemed to be having fun, just as Thor, both of them grinning and laughing sometimes, none of that crazy, intense fighting they all remembered from the attack on new York.

They complimented each other and Steve could only imagine what a force they would make while fighting side by side. Where Thor was blunt and strong, his every move packed with power, Loki was fast and agile, easily using Thor’s momentum against him, an opportunist to the bone. Steve was sure he could take his brother head on, but his style was clearly different and Loki seemed to be enjoying himself. He twisted and slid, not once using his magic aside from that strange ice thing, purely relying on his body and training. And it was glorious.

He was aware that all of his friends were as stunned as him but the show was only getting started. Finally, Thor called his lighting. At first, it was small, a jab here, a bolt there, Loki easily avoiding all of them but then the Thunderer started to gather more energy.

It was absolutely stunning to watch the display of insane power as Thor’s eyes started to glow. Bit by bit, his fighting started to rely more on his powers, the Stormbreaker finally left to the side as the man focused on Loki. Steve shifted his eyes to the other god who was smiling, looking rather proud and not in the least concerned. Actually, Loki seemed to be excited, as if he had been waiting for this to happen.

Thor was a few feet away from Loki, apparently getting ready to do something and Bruce shifted, coming a bit closer.

“He’d done that back on Asgard,” he said quietly, immediately gaining everyone’s attention. “He destroyed half of an army of an undead warriors with that move. I doubt Loki stands a chance.”

That was when Thor jumped, lighting following him in a breathtaking show of power. He descended down on Loki, all energy and lighting and Loki only smiled with satisfaction and raised his own arms, a green hue suddenly spreading around them. Two things happened at once - Thor hit and Loki countered and they were all thrown back by the sheer power of that attack. Above him, Steve could actually  _ see  _ a green wave of energy and it felt as if the whole ground was shaking. 

When Steve managed to get up, he was greeted by Loki standing and Thor lying on the ground, seemingly thrown back. The air around them was crackling with power, lighting mixed with that stunning green and when he focused on Loki, his emerald eyes were almost shining. 

He looked like the God of Chaos he was claiming to be, old and powerful beyond their belief. Steve would be hesitant to cross this Loki, the one who commanded his magic with the same ease he had while breathing, moved like a snake and wielded his weapon with years of experience and skill. From the looks of others, they thought the same. 

Steve thought back to the battle in New York, about that madman using only his knives and illusions, acting out of control and yet getting his plans to work. It was scary to think what this Loki, fully in control of himself would do if he wanted to take over Earth. Steve doubted they would defeat him as easily as they had. 

Loki slowly lowered his arms, panting a faint glow still present around his fingers as he watched his brother try to catch his breath on the ground. 

Steve glanced behind him to see others. They were all stunned silent, still shaked from the powerful echo. And it had all been sparring! It was astonishing, just how much power they both had, how much power  _ Loki  _ had. It was obvious now, how much he had been holding back, a few years ago in New York and Steve was actually grateful. It would be so much more difficult to win against a true God of Chaos, whose power was not to be underestimated. He was very very grateful they had Loki on their side this time. 

 

4.

They were both panting, Loki bending slightly to rest his hands against his knees. It had been exhilarating, truly exquisite and he loved every second of it. Thor was still on the ground, a giant smile on his face and Loki couldn’t stop a smirk.

“You were holding back on me,” he accused him jokingly, though his words were serious.

Loki had felt the power Thor had been holding back, packed inside of his body and begging to be left lose, yet stored away. That did not mean his attack had been weak, far from it, but that hadn't been a 100% for sure.

“You’re still exhausted,” Thor replied simply, looking up at Loki with those terrible, beautiful eyes.

“I am,” he conceded finally and carefully walked closer to Thor.

Loki hoisted him up and for a moment they stood leaning against each other, catching their breath. They were both grinning and he absolutely loved it, loved how fluent and easy that had been, dancing with Thor in a battle. Loki almost couldn’t wait to actually fight next to him, their powers in sync, giving what the other was lacking. It was bound to be an experience.

“You almost let me forget how amazing you are in a battle,” Thor remarked, gazing at him with fond, if a bit irritated eyes.

Loki only shrugged in response, finally pulling away from his brother. The mortals were slowly getting up, looking rather shocked and stunned and he couldn’t help but smirk with satisfaction. This was the reaction he had been looking for, yet knew it would happen. This version of him was so vastly different from the one they’ve seen, after all.

He walked closer to them, Thor following him with an easy smile,

“I sincerely hope that was convincing enough,” he stated with a self-satisfied smirk. Thor only rolled his eyes fondly and let Loki talk. “If you would like a repeat, I am afraid that will have to wait until tomorrow. I just came back from the dead and traveled half the universe. I would like to rest.”

It wasn’t a request, not really, rather a soft command. Loki relished in the way they were too stunned to even argue with him as they slowly walked away. They made their way back to the room in silence, as it seemed to slowly become their theme. Loki could feel Thor’s eyes on him but he took pleasure in that, in the fact that his brother cared enough that he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. 

The door closed behind them quietly and Loki sighed deeply, the tension he didn't know he had bleeding away from his shoulders. Thor stepped behind him and pressed his whole body against him, making Loki smile gently, but playfully pinch his brother’s side. Thor only chuckled and rested his head on Loki’s shoulder, his short fluffy hair ticking the side of his face. Loki allowed the touch, maybe even relishing in it slightly, until his eyes caught the balcony door.

He moved towards them without the touch, even as Thor made a small sound and reached after him.

The air was fresh and soothing against his skin, the city lit up beautifully, stark against the dark sky. Loki stepped closer to the railing and sighed deeply, leaning against it. Thor once again stepped next to him, their bodies slightly brushing against each other.

“Do you think we will win?” Thor finally asked, his voice uncharastically shaky and vulnerable. Any other time Loki might’ve made a jab about it, but as for that moment, he only hummed thoughtfully.

“There is a version of future where we win,” he answered, trying to just be honest. “Therefore, it is possible but it is unsure how many tries will it take us. I am almost certain the Time Stone is crucial here, but even I cannot know the future without it.”

Thor took his answer in silence and for once, he didn’t argue with him. His brother had grown so much, they both had, but Loki was still astonished by how much Thor had changed. For the better.

“Will you hold it?” Thor finally asked, half-worried and half-curious. 

Loki shrugged, staring down at the city. He couldn't know the future, not really, but he was aware that only him and Thor were powerful enough to withstand the strain of holding an Infinity Stone. The rest was able to do it only through a holding vessel and Loki doubted they'd have a chance to create something powerful enough. It had to be them, and considering that Thor wasn't exactly a specialist in anything mystic, it would have to be him. 

“Probably,” he answered finally, eyes far away, focused on something else. “Dr Strange is gone and he would not be able to hold it without the necklace anyway. That leaves me.”

“I know you're strong enough,” Thor started in a worried tone. “But promise me that you will not do anything stupid. I can't… I can't go through this again.”

Loki glanced at his dejected brother and squeezed his hand gently, swallowing. 

“You know I cannot promise you that,” he said in a gravelly voice. “The universe is in our hands, brother, and we cannot allow anything to slip. This is not just about us.”

Thor was the only person Loki felt comfortable admitting that to. Admitting that he did care about everything, that he wasn't doing it purely out of selfish reasons. And only Thor would believe him anyway. 

His brother nodded and subtly stepped a bit closer so that their bodies were touching slightly. It was tearing Loki apart, seeing Thor so sad and accepting but he couldn't do anything about it. It seemed that when they finally decided to meet in the middle, the universe was bound on tearing them apart. But Loki was stubborn, he wouldn't give it up so easily. 

“I suspect we may need to go back in time, to when this whole mess began,” he sighed deeply and glanced at his brother again. “From my research, the Time Stone does allow its wielder to be thrown into a specific time, without messing up the whole timeline in the process, but I will have to check that myself. Nothing is certain now, Thor, aside form the fact that we will go there together.”

Thor smiled at him gratefully and Loki allowed himself a playful smirk. 

“Only because I want to see you berate your younger self, of course,” he added and his brother laughed. 

“Of course, Loki, that's the only reason,” Thor teased with a smirk of his own, making Loki’s heart jump slightly. 

It was ridiculous, the amount of love he had for his brother even after everything that had happened between them. Their was the only person capable of getting such reactions from him, but Loki knew it went both sides. He had a proof, in how much Thor had grieved after him, each and every time. They were certainly an unique pair. 

“I cannot promise you it will be easy. I can however, promise you that after everything, the Sun will be shining upon us both, standing side by side as we belong.”

It seemed to be enough for Thor who turned his hand to tangle their fingers together and hold on. In a while, they would take a shower together, hands sliding against scarred, bruised skin and go to sleep, tangled together. In a while, Loki would whisper reassurances against Thor’s short hair until his brother fell asleep and only then follow him, safe for once. That was all later.

Then and there, they just stood, watching the city basked in the night, their hands clasped, small smiles on their faces. Somewhere in the universe, the sun was always shining. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked, please let me know. i'm thinking of adding another story, one with time travel and IW Thorki meeting Avengers Thorki, what do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it, let me know! thank you all for all of the kind comments and kudos on my last work, it really pushed me.  
> more bamf loki in the next chapter, i promise


End file.
